Alliance
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: Since Mike's disappearance, nothing was ever the same as before. Amanda and Owen must find their friend before Death does first. Will the help of unexpected allies be enough to save their best friend, or will his death be the price for that alliance?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas._

* * *

"Owen..."

"Not today"

It was one of those few conversations that they had. Amanda being a cheerleader, Owen being Owen. She had grabbed his arm as she passed by him in the hallway, while in the midst of the transition from class to class. Each time they met, the little meetings like this, her hope inflated. Although she knew, each talk would end the same way, she would still hope. Somehow, she was always caught by surprise as her hope deflated to nothing just as fast as it had grew. "Didn't he call you? Or anything?" Her voice held a pleading tone to it, a tone she wished wasn't there. Staring at him, her worry grew with each second that Owen didn't answer.

"No"

Her breathing hitched in her throat. She was always taken by surprise these days. Amanda forced a nod, and watched in silence as Owen blended back into the growing crowd, disappearing to wherever it was that he needed to go.

It had been a week since, Mike's sudden disappearance. No one could be sure if he was taken or if he just...

Left.

She remembered the last time that she was sitting on his made up bed. The soft feel of the covers underneath her finger tips brushing across it. His back turned to her as he rearranged his collection of "action figures" for the hundredth time. Owen sitting nearby, laughing, just because. Her eyes could still linger about his room, the poster covered walls, that she always complained took up too much space, his big window, white framed. The lingering circular shape that the Mon would fit in and open up the dojo underneath.

She hadn't realized how much she missed the dojo.

7 days, 1 week. Seemed more like a lifetime instead. His disappearance left a growing pain in her that wouldn't go away. Not until she found him.

Figured things out.

Nothing would be over until she figured everything out. She had been wasting much of the little time she had to find her friend. Time that was trickling down to mere hours if she didn't act soon. Amanda stood still in the hallway. Oblivious to the empty silence that surrounded her.

It was only when the bell screamed out at her, that she was finally struck out of her thoughts.

No more waiting.

No more hesitating.

She was going over to Mike's house after school.

-x-

The chatter of the lunch room filled her ears. As much as she would prefer the silence of the library, persuasive words and gestures told her to do otherwise. So here she found herself, sitting reserved in a table full of loud and somewhat obnoxious people.

Their laughing faces blurred before her eyes. Eyes that wouldn't meet theirs. She picked at the food on her tray, finding her thoughts filling enough.

In the midst of an expressed joke, Amanda found herself looking up in surprise. Their loud laughter echoed within her ears and her eyes searched about the lunch room for some sort of comfort. Instead, pairs eyes and unfamiliar faces glanced at her.

Which she would make known sooner to than she knew.

* * *

Footsteps crossed a street that she found familiarity in. An small smile made itself present on her face as she passed by the street sign.

Taking a deep breath, Amanda turned the corner and walked down another street.

Closer.

Steps came to a halt, as she looked straight at the door. The building looked the same as ever, but she was sure there was a difference. Slightly.

Or maybe it was plainly significant.

-x-

"Hey, I knew it was you."

Unsureness crept up and down her skin, as she turned towards the voice. Letting down her guard, Amanda smiled at Owen, finding reassurance in his greeting.

"What are you doing here?" As of right now, they were conversing in front of the door, her eyes still widened in surprise at finding one of her close friends here.

"I come here sometimes. Just to check on Mr. Fukanaga..." His voice trailed off at the end, eyes coming downward. Amanda followed, silently and noticed his hand placed on the doorknob.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Owen shrugged in reply, and turned the knob. The door opened slowly and the two took a step into the home of their best friend. Amanda looked around, the dark staircase, the dining room, the kitchen door ajar. Behind her Owen closed the door, and the soft click of the lock was heard.

"Mr. Fukanaga?" called Owen, looking around.

Silence.

Amanda looked around again, and her eyes lingered to the top of the stairs. Sunlight spilled from an open window nearby, taking away some of the darkness that the stairwell possessed.

But not all.

Sending a light tap to Owen's arm, Amanda sent a glance from him to the top of the staircase. He nodded, and with few words, the two made their up the staircase. They entered the first open door, Mike's room.

A soft breeze whispered to the two in the empty room. Nothing was different, it was almost like a tomb. The curtains blew as the breeze from outside entered the room. The two friends looked around again, searching everywhere with their eyes.

"There's nothing," Amanda breathed, eyes coming to a stop at Mike's display of action figures. Owen sighed from nearby, and begun to walk out of the room. Amanda followed, after tearing her eyes away from the toys organized upon the drawer. Her eyes lingered on the floor, following Owen's exiting steps. It was when she almost left the room that she found it.

A piece of white paper peaking out from underneath the door ajar. As she bent down, the floor boards creaked underneath her weight. Owen in front of her turned around, opening his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

Her hands gripped the piece of paper, nearly ripping it apart. The two words scribbled on the stained white made her vision blur.

_Good Riddance  
_

* * *

_Hello! My name's PBL, and yes this is my first story for this archive. :)  
I hope this was a good little prologue for the story.  
Alright, so, this story needs OCs. I'm looking for 5-10 OCs, but it's there's a lot, I might raise it to 15.  
If you would like to submit an OC for this story, feel free to do so by PMing me with the subject as 'OC' or 'Supah Ninjas OC'.__  
**I will not be accepting OCs written as a review.**_

_All in all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you. :)_

_This is all for now, and until next time, PBL._ :)


End file.
